Rivales
by JessSwann
Summary: LJ Smith…. Pour les livres et d'autres pour la série Résumé : Durant la première ( et unique) saison. Et si Faye avait nourri n'autres pensées à l'égard de John Blackwell ? Et si Dawn s'était découvert une rivale inattendue ? Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 7 Couples sur le thème Les affres de la jalousie


**Disclaimers: ****LJ Smith…. Pour les livres et d'autres pour la série**

**Bonjour à tous, voici une petite fiction sur Secret Circle, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**

**Rivales**

Dawn jeta un regard négligent à sa fille, Faye, qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise par la tenue de l'adolescente.

Faye avait toujours aimé les tenues audacieuses mais ce qu'elle portait ce soir dépassait la mesure, pourtant déjà élevée, à laquelle Dawn consentait.

Toujours à la porte, Faye haussa les épaules.

« Chez Cassie rejoindre Diana, tu sais les sœurs Blackwell. » Ironisa Faye sans réussir tout à fait à cacher son amertume.

La mention de John Blackwell coupa Dawn dans son élan maternel et elle congédia sa fille d'un geste négligent tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, le cœur lourd.

Seize ans plus tôt, Dawn était tombée amoureuse, follement amoureuse. Elle avait aimé John Blackwell à la seconde où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais réussi à retenir l'attention du ténébreux sorcier. Elle avait tenté de le charmer, l'avait rejoint chaque fois que Tom était absent mais John ne lui avait jamais cédé. Jamais.

Pendant de nombreuses années, Dawn s'était consolée en attribuant son échec à Amélia Blake et à la fidélité malvenue de John à son égard mais à présent qu'elle avait appris qu'Elizabeth Meade avait elle aussi été la maitresse de John, Dawn était furieuse. A croire qu'elle avait perdu de son fameux pouvoir de séduction ! Quand on pensait que cet imbécile de Charles Meade lui courait après pendant que sa femme se vautrait dans les bras de John il y avait de quoi être furieuse devant cette ironie ! Dawn grinça des dents une fois de plus et, remâchant sa déception, se servit un nouveau verre de vin.

La jeune femme savoura le chardonnay et laissa ses pensées revenir sur John. Amélia Blake était morte maintenant, tout comme Elizabeth… De toutes celles qui composaient le cercle d'Amélia elle était la seule encore en vie, la seule à se souvenir de leur adolescence.

John aussi était seul désormais. Elle n'avait plus la moindre rivale. Plus personne pour s'interposer entre John et elle. Dawn savoura cette évidence, les yeux rivés pensivement à son verre de vin, puis se décida à agir. La jeune femme attrapa son portable et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que la voix chaude de John résonnait dans le combiné et elle se lança :

« John, c'est Dawn,

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dawn ?_ » Demanda John d'un ton peu amène.

Sans tenir compte de sa froideur, Dawn tourna son verre de vin dans sa main tandis qu'elle répondait.

« Oh et bien, je pensais et je me disais que ce pourrait être bien de se voir un soir, pour évoquer nos vieux souvenirs devant une bonne bouteille.

- _Evoquer le bon vieux temps hein ?_ » Répondit John avec une pointe de cynisme.

Dawn s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle entendit pouffer derrière John. Elle blêmit brusquement.

« Faye est avec toi ?

- _Hein ?_

- Est-ce que Faye est avec toi ? Se força à répéter Dawn avec l'impression qu'une main glacée venait de se refermer sur son cœur.

- _Et bien oui Dawn, elle est avec moi, elle m'a demandé de lui donner une leçon particulière_. »

Dawn sentit son cœur s'arrêter et elle balbutia :

« Particulière ? Cassie ou Diana, ou un autre membre du Cercle n'est pas avec vous ?

- _Non Dawn, il n'y a personne d'autre, juste Faye et moi. Quand à ta proposition, je t'en remercie mais je crois que je vais décliner. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les vieilleries du passé_. »

Rouge et troublée, Dawn entendit le cliquetis du téléphone qu'on raccrochait et regarda stupidement son portable. La dernière phrase de John l'avait laissée sans voix et plus elle y pensait, plus un doute affreux l'étreignait. Et si John et Faye…

« Non, c'est impossible. » Décréta-t-elle à voix haute pour s'en convaincre.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux signes… Les yeux brillants de Faye, son sourire heureux… La sonnette de la porte la détourna de ses pensées inquiètes et Dawn découvrit Jake de l'autre côté.

« Oui ?

- Bonsoir Madame Chamberlain, la salua Jake. Faye est-elle là ? »

L'inquiétude de Dawn redoubla et elle se força à sourire.

« Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle passait la soirée chez Cassie avec Diana. Répondit-elle.

- Oh et bien, je, je ne suis pas encore rentré chez moi et j'ai été absent toute la journée, je vais passer chez Cassie dans ce cas, répondit Jake avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Le cœur de Dawn se serra de plus belle devant le malaise évident du jeune homme.

« Navré de vous avoir dérangée Madame Chamberlain, bonne soirée. » S'empressa de dire le jeune homme.

Dawn, consciente qu'il lui mentait, le retint.

« Attend Jake.

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi… Est-ce que, est ce que ma fille passe beaucoup de temps seule avec John Blackwell ? »

Une lueur de rage s'alluma fugacement dans le regard de Jake, la confortant dans ses soupçons.

« Ce n'est pas avec moi que vous devriez évoquer ce sujet Madame Chamberlain, répondit Jake d'un ton qui montrait clairement que le rapprochement entre Faye et Blackwell lui était aussi insupportable qu'à elle.

- Non, tu as raison. C'est avec John et ma fille que je dois régler ça et je compte bien le faire rapidement. » Répondit Dawn.

Leurs yeux se nouèrent brièvement puis le plus jeune recula.

« J'espère que Faye vous écoutera. Lança-t-il d'un ton où perçaient ses doutes. Bonne nuit Madame Chamberlain. »

Restée seule, Dawn frappa un grand coup dans le montant de la porte, les larmes aux yeux tant de jalousie que d'inquiétude. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour sa principale rivale pour le cœur de John Blackwell serait sa propre fille.


End file.
